The invention relates to a centrifugal compressor. More particularly, the invention relates to a volute for use in a centrifugal compressor.
Compressors are used throughout industry to compress fluids that are generally in a gaseous or vapor state. The most common types of compressors include reciprocating compressors, rotary compressors (e.g., screw, gear, scroll, etc.), and centrifugal compressors. Centrifugal compressors are generally used when a high volume of compressed fluid, such as air is required.
Centrifugal compressors employ a rapidly rotating impeller that includes a plurality of aerodynamic features commonly referred to as blades, vanes, fins, etc. The blades interact with the fluid being compressed to accelerate the fluid. The fluid is then discharged from the impeller at a high-velocity.
The high-velocity fluid enters a diffuser that includes aerodynamic features that act on the high-velocity flow to reduce the velocity and increase the pressure of the fluid. A volute is positioned around the diffuser to collect fluid from a radial outlet that extends 360 degrees around the diffuser. The volute generally includes an annular collection chamber that discharges flow through a discharge passage. Inefficiencies can arise when flow continues to flow around the collection chamber rather than exit the volute.